


Proud

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Proud

Pete held back a sob as Rhea pressed an ice pack to the welts on his chest, his twin muttering under her breath about ripping Walter’s balls off.

“You did good kid” Triple-H stood by, watching his nephew and niece. “I lost” Pete mumbled. “You were 45 days away from hitting two years, Lesner could only dream about earning respect from them”

“Don’t be so upset Pete” Rhea said brushing his hair back. “I’m going to be leaving NXT Ree. I’m leaving you and Tyler”

“About that” Rhea smiled and gestured to the hallway. Tyler stood there holding Emmi, wearing a Bruiserweight shirt and waved Emmi’s hand.  
Pete moved to get up too fast, Rhea held him up and helped him over to his boyfriend and daughter.

“I’m sorry you had to see that” Pete kissed Tyler. “Nah, I was more focused on Emmi, she started screaming like you when you came out.” the younger joked.  
Pete looked down, saddened. “Hey” Tyler carrased his cheek. “I’m so proud of you”


End file.
